Apocalypse - nothing left
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Lauren ist Nachrichtensprecherin auf Raccoon Seven. Ihr Tag begann wie jeder andere auch, doch dann geschah etwas Schreckliches.
1. Kapitel 1

Mit einem lauten Piepton sprang die digitale Anzeige des Spongebob Schwammkopf Weckers von 4:59 auf 5:00. Eine schlanke Hand kam unter einer dünnen Sommerbettdecke hervor und tastete nach dem Knopf an dem gelben Wecker der die laute, quietschende Stimme des Unterwasserbewohners abstellen würde. Augenblicklich war es still im Hause Hayes und man hörte nur noch das leise, regelmäßige Atmen des Herrn im Haus. Die dünne Bettdecke wurde zurückgeschlagen und eine junge Frau sah im halbdunkel des Zimmers liebevoll auf die leuchtenden Anzeigen des Weckers, ein Geschenk von ihrer Tochter. Geschwind schwang Lauren Hayes ihre Beine aus dem Bett, zog sich lautlos an und ging zur Tür. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu dem Mann der noch schlafend im Bett lag. Typischer Weise zog er sich gerade in diesem Moment die Bettdecke über den Kopf und drehte sich in Ruhe auf die andere Seite um weiter zu schlafen. Lauren schmunzelte. Sie war eine Frühaufsteherin, was sie bei ihrem Job als Nachrichtensprecherin für Raccoon Seven auch sein musste, und so hatte sie kein Problem damit noch vor Sonnenaufgang putzmunter zu sein und sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann. Zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit würde ihn nicht einmal ein startender Düsenjäger aufwecken können, geschweige denn ein gelber Spongebob Schwammkopf Kinderwecker.  
Im unteren Stockwerk des Hauses angekommen, ging Lauren in die Küche, warf die Kaffeemaschine an und nahm sich eine Wasserflasche vom Tisch bevor sie sich ihre Turnschuhe anzog, die langen blonden Haare zu einem Zopf band und vor die Haustür trat. Obwohl gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen war, war das Thermometer bereits wieder auf über 30 Grad geklettert. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden. Lauren lief langsam die Einfahrt zur Straße hinab und wurde von dem Zeitungsjungen der gerade eine, in Plaste verpackte, Zeitung auf das Nachbargrundstück direkt unter den Rasensprinkler warf, gegrüßt.  
"Morgen, Mrs. Hayes."  
"Guten Morgen, Jimmy."  
Der Zeitungsjunge war nun mit seinem Fahrrad genau vor ihrer Einfahrt.  
"Ist Torrie schon wach?"  
"Nein, sie schläft noch."  
Und während Lauren dies sagte warf er eine Zeitung in hohem Bogen zu der Eingangstür empor. Sie landete auf der obersten Stufe, direkt neben dem Fußabstreicher.  
"Guter Wurf", musste Lauren gestehen.  
Jimmy grinste jungenhaft.  
"Man tut was man kann."  
Lauren zog ihn das Baseballcappie welches er trug tief ins Gesicht.  
"Da hast du Recht." Sie begann den Bürgersteig entlang zu joggen. "Man sieht sich, Jimmy."  
Der Zeitungsjunge winkte ihr zu und setzte seine Tour fort.  
Das Haus der Hayes befand sich am Rande von Raccoon City in einer ruhigen Gegend mit viel Einfamilienhäusern, großen Vorgärten und freundlichen Nachbarn. Das perfekte Bild einer friedlichen Vorstadt.  
Jeden Morgen drehte Lauren ihre Runde, Sommer wie Winter. Ihr Weg führte sie die Straße hinunter zum nahe gelegenem Park und in einem großen Bogen quer durch die Vorstadt wieder zurück zu ihrem Haus zur 119 Landor Road. So legte sie in einer Welt die von Büroarbeit und wenig Auslauf nur so strotzte am Tag mehrere Meilen zurück und konnte sich ganz leicht fit halten.  
Leicht verschwitzt lief Lauren wieder die Einfahrt zu ihrem Haus hinauf, trat auf die Veranda, hob die Zeitung auf und überflog die Schlagzeilen der Titelseite. Kein Artikel war es ihrer Meinung nach wert genauer studiert zu werden. Als Reporterin erhielt sie die neuesten Nachrichten sowieso aus erster Hand.  
Als sie ins Haus trat stieg ihr frischer Kaffeegeruch in die Nase. Die leere Wasserflasche warf sie in den Müll und machte sich daran den Tisch zu decken und das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Als sie den Weg nach oben antrat zeigte die Küchenuhr exakt 6:30 Uhr an.  
Leise öffnete Lauren die Tür zu dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter. In großen Buchstaben stand "Victoria" daran geschrieben. Unter einer Dachschräge stand das Bett der Zwölfjährigen. Sie schlief noch. Lauren beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Aufstehen Schätzchen. Frühstück ist fertig."  
Ihre Augenlider bewegten sich leise. Lauren strich ihr die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wange.  
"Zieh dich an, ja?"  
Das Mädchen nickte verschlafen.  
"Ja, Mum."  
Lauren verließ ihr Zimmer wieder, lies die Tür jedoch geöffnet und ging zur nächsten. Mit einem lauten "Guten Morgen!" stieß sie diese auf und ging direkt zum Fenster um die Rolläden hochzuziehen, die Fenster auf zu reißen und gleißendes Sonnenlicht hereinzulassen. Die Bettdecke raschelte leise.  
"Guten Morgen!", sagte Lauren erneut, diesmal noch einen Tick lauter und warf sich aufs Bett.  
Ein leises Murren war die Antwort.  
"Aufstehen!", sagte sie und zog die Decke ein Stück herunter, sodass ein verschlafenes Gesicht zum Vorschein kam. Lange Haare und Dreitagebart waren weitere Attribute ihres Gegenübers bzw. Gegenunters. Nicht gerade das Bild was man sich unter einem seriösen Steuerberater vorstellte, doch seinen Kunden schien dies nichts auszumachen.  
Mit Mühe schaffte es ihr Mann Desmond die Augen aufzuschlagen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen.  
"Ich hab doch gar keinen Termin", stellte er mit gebrochener Stimme fest.  
Lauren nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände.  
"Deine Tochter muss in die Schule", sagte sie sanft.  
"Sie ist auch deine Tochter", erwiderte er und gähnte ausgiebig.  
Ein kräftiger Knuff in die Seite ließ Desmond die Augen aufreißen.  
"Du Morgenmuffel."  
"Oh, du warst Joggen", überging er die Feststellung seiner Frau mit einer weiteren Feststellung und strich ihr ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Als ob dies etwas Neues wäre."  
"Du weißt genau wie sexy ich verschwitzte Körper finde."  
Lauren spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Po und zog eine ihrer gut geformten Augenbrauen nach oben.  
"Du findest unseren fetten Nachbarn beim Rasenmähen sexy?"  
"Du weißt genau was ich meine."  
Lauren grinste.  
"Ja, vielleicht." Sie gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss und strich ihm zärtlich mit der Hand über die Wange. "Komm schon. Steh auf, Des."  
Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und ließ sich vom Bett gleiten, nur um zu sehen, dass er die Augen bereits wieder geschlossen hatte als sie an der Tür war. Schmunzelnd verließ sie das Zimmer und als sie an Victorias Zimmer vorbei kam zog diese sich gerade die Schuluniform an.  
"Torrie, du kannst Daddy wecken gehen."  
Ihre Tochter sah sie mit vor Freude leuchtenden Augen an.  
"Oh, ja."  
Lauren ging lächelnd nach unten. Sie wusste, dass Victoria jetzt mit einem großen alten Wecker bewaffnet das Schlafzimmer stürmen würde. Lauren war kaum in der Küche, als sie das vertraute Klingeln hörte welches durchs ganze Haus ertönte, dicht gefolgt von Desmonds Schreckensschrei. Lauren lachte, als sie Victoria kichern und Desmond rufen hörte:  
"Na warte."  
Ihre Tochter kreischte vor Freude, als sie den Flur entlang jagte, die Treppe herunter gerannt kam, auf der Hälfte jedoch von ihrem Vater eingeholt wurde der sie sich über die Schulter warf, in die Küche trug und dort auf einen Stuhl setzte.  
Lauren stand bereits mit einer Tasse Kaffee bereit um ihren Mann zu besänftigen. Im Hintergrund lief das Morgenprogramm von Raccoon Seven auf dem kleinen Küchenfernseher.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, was wir für ein kleines Biest als Tochter haben", scherzte er, nahm einen Schluck des braunen Getränkes und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
Lauren lächelte.  
"Fragt sich wer das Biest ist." Victoria kicherte und sie und ihre Mutter schlugen die Handflächen der rechten Hände aneinander. "Hat nämlich super geklappt."  
"Eine Verschwörung, na super", meinte Desmond und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
"Nicht doch", sagte Lauren, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange "Nur eine kleine Neckerei."  
Desmond drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und entlockte ihr einen richtigen Kuss.  
"Na dann ist ja gut."  
Mit einem mittellauten Geräusch sprang das Brot aus dem Toaster und konnte mit Erdnussbutter bestrichen werden, dem Lieblingsbrotaufstrich der Familie.  
"Sie hat schon wieder dieses hässliche Kostüm an." meinte Desmond plötzlich und nickte in Richtung des Fernsehers.  
Laurens Kollegin, Terri Morales, sagte gerade das Wetter an.  
"... Hitzewelle hält also weiter an. Der Himmel über Raccoon City ist wolkenlos und wir haben mit einem leichten Westwind zu rechnen. Jetzt noch für unsere Zuschauer der aktuelle Pollenflugwert. Er beträgt 0,7. Noch nie wurde für diese Jahreszeit ein so niedriger Wert gemessen. Eine gute Nachricht also für alle Heuschnupfen- und Asthmageplagten. Freuen wir uns gemeinsam auf einen weiteren herrlichen Tag. Bleiben Sie dran, denn nach der Werbepause zeigen wir Ihnen ein paar der schönsten Ferienorte."  
Desmond runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ich mag die Frau nicht."  
Lauren trank ihren Kaffee aus und war auf den Weg ins Bad.  
"Ich weiß, du magst nur mich."  
Desmond nickte.  
"Und mich", sagte Victoria.  
"So ist es", bestätigte er und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

~

Kurz nach sieben Uhr war die Familie bereit das Haus zu verlassen.  
Victoria steckte ihre Brote in die Schultasche und trat vor die Tür um zum Auto zu gehen und sich auf die Rückbank zu setzen. Wenig später folgten ihre Eltern. Ihr Vater trug einen feinen Anzug und ihre Mutter einen weiten Rock, Bluse, Jacke und hohe schwarze Stiefel. Gerade als Lauren die Beifahrertür öffnete um ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen, preschte eine Kolonne von schwarzen Geländewagen die Straße entlang. Auch andere Anwohner und Passanten blickten den Fahrzeugen hinterher. Auf den Nummernschildern war deutlich das rot-weiße Logo der Umbrella Corporation zu sehen gewesen. Lauren und Desmond sahen sich fragend über das Dach ihres Wagens hinweg an. Dann sah Desmond auf seine Armbanduhr.  
"Oh, wir müssen los."  
"Schnall dich an, Schätzchen", sagte Lauren nachdem sie sich in den Wagen setzte und die Tür hinter sich zu zog.  
"Ja, Ma'm", meinte Desmond.  
Lauren sah überrascht auf.  
"Ich meinte nicht dich."  
"Das weiß ich", zwinkerte er seiner Frau zu.  
Lauren wuselte durch seine Haare und zog ihn an der Krawatte zu sich um ihn küssen zu können. Victoria rollte mit den Augen und sah aus dem Fenster. Ein großer Vogelschwarm flog soeben über sie hinweg.  
Als würden sie vor etwas flüchten, dachte das Mädchen noch bei sich, vergaß es aber sofort wieder als der Motor startete und der Wagen die Auffahrt hinab rollte.

~

Die Raccoon City Junior School befand sich im Zentrum der Stadt. Das beschauliche Gebäude lag am Rande eines Parks und hatte in der Gegend einen guten Ruf.  
Desmond hielt den Wagen direkt vor dem Treppeneingang des Hauptgebäudes an. Victoria stieß die Tür auf und kletterte von der Rückbank des Geländewagens. Sie war schon ein paar Schritt gegangen als ihre Mutter ihr durch das herunter gelassene Fenster hinterherrief.  
"Torrie!"  
Victoria wusste genau was sie wollte, drehte sich langsam um und schlurfte zum Auto zurück. Lauren deutete auf ihre Wange.  
"Kuss", sagte sie nur.  
Victoria lächelte und kam dem Wunsch nach. Ihrem Vater warf sie eine Kusshand zu. Er erwiderte diese und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Viel Spaß, mein Schatz. Daddy holt dich heute ab."  
Victoria winkte ihren lächelnden Eltern zu und war schon bald im Gebäude verschwunden.  
Das Auto setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und hatte Raccoon Seven als nächstes Ziel.

~

Auf dem privaten Parkplatz des Senders brachte Desmond den Wagen erneut zum Stehen.  
"Und?", fragte Lauren. "Was machst du heute so?"  
"Ein paar Kundengespräche, Geschäftsessen, das Übliche." Er sah Lauren Nicken. "Und du?"  
"Nachrichten ansagen, Interviews führen, das Übliche."  
Desmond grinste.  
"Verstehe."  
Sie gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
"Bis heute Abend."  
"Ich liebe dich", rief Desmond ihr hinterher nachdem sie ausgestiegen war.  
"Und ich dich", war ihre Antwort bevor sie sich ihre Umhängetasche über die Schulter warf und das große Gebäude im Herzen Raccoons ansteuerte.  
Als sie am Eingang angekommen war fuhr Desmond hupend und winkend an ihr vorbei. Sie winkte zurück und sah zu wie der Wagen vom Parkplatz vor und hinter einer Häuserecke verschwand.  
In der Eingangshalle des Gebäudes saß eine Empfangsdame und ein Mann von der Security Abteilung. Der Mann nickte ihr zu. Sie kannte seinen Namen nicht, aber dies tat er immer. Es war seine Art Guten Morgen zu sagen.  
Die Empfangsdame, ihr Name war Sara Morgan, lächelte ihr freundlich zu.  
"Guten Morgen, Lauren."  
"Guten Morgen, Sara", erwiderte Lauren höflich und war schon drauf und dran den Fahrstuhl zu besteigen um in die dritte Etage zu fahren, als Sara unerwartet weiter sprach.  
"Ich bin ja so neidisch auf Sie, Lauren."  
Lauren wusste nicht wie sie mit dieser Offenheit umgehen sollte.  
"Tatsächlich?", sagte sie einfach.  
Sara nickte.  
"Ja, und wissen sie auch wieso?"  
"Nein", gestand Lauren, war sich aber nicht sicher ob sie den Grund wirklich wissen wollte. "Wieso?", fragte sie trotzdem aus Höflichkeit.  
"Wegen Ihrem Mann."  
Lauren zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. Der Security Mensch tat so als würde er ihnen nicht zu hören, aber ein leichtes Lächeln verriet ihn.  
"Ach."  
Sara nickte erneut.  
"Ich wünschte mein Mann würde mich jeden Morgen auf Arbeit fahren. Aber tut er es?"  
Lauren war sich nicht sicher ob es eine rhetorische Frage war. Der Mann sah nun ungeniert zu den zwei Frauen hinüber.  
"Ich muss jeden Tag laufen oder mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln fahren während er bis Mittag schläft und sich dann zwischen weiter schlafen oder Fernsehen entscheidet." Sara seufzte und legte den Kopf in die Hände. "Bei Ihnen hingegen muss es wahre Liebe sein. Das spürt man einfach."  
Lauren war leicht unwohl, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und meinte nur:  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Oh, ich muss dann wirklich los."  
Sara riss sich aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Tut mir schrecklich Leid wenn ich zu aufdringlich war."  
"Schon gut", sagte Lauren und begab sich zum Aufzug. Dabei entging ihr nicht, dass die Security sich auffällig räusperte. "Einen schönen Tag noch, Sara."  
"Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Lauren."  
Sara beugte sich hinter ihrem Tresen weit nach vorn um noch einen Blick auf Lauren zu erhaschen die auf eine Taste drückte der die Aufzugtür dazu brachte aufzuschwingen.  
Als die Tür der kleinen Kabine sich hinter ihr Schloss und sich der Fahrstuhl nach einem weiteren Tastendruck in Bewegung setzte konnte Lauren nicht anders als einmal laut aufzulachen. Wenn sie nicht aufpasst, würde Desmond noch mit der korpulenten Sara durchbrennen. Oder sie mit ihm.  
Das Bild eines gefesselten und im Kofferraum verstauten Desmonds kam ihr in den Sinn. Am Steuer des Fluchtwagens saß Sara. Sie fuhr wie der Henker um so schnell wie möglich nach Kanada zu kommen.  
Lauren lachte erneut, als der Aufzug zum Stehen kam und sich die Tür öffnete.  
Einen Gang später fand sie sich im Nachrichtenstudio ihrer Redaktion wieder und der Aufnahmeleiter kam ihr entgegengeeilt.  
"Lauren, zum Glück bist du schon da. Bob ist ausgefallen, du musst für Ihn einspringen. Beeil dich, wir gehen gleich auf Sendung."  
Lauren hatte gerade noch Zeit genug um zu nicken, dann wurde ihr die Umhängetasche abgenommen, kurz das Gesicht gepudert und schon saß sie auf einem bequemen Stuhl hinter dem Tisch der Moderatoren. Ihr Kollege David nickte ihr zu und ging noch mal kurz seine Notizen durch.  
Die Sekundenanzeige rückte immer mehr auf 7:00 Uhr, die rote Aufnahmelampen gingen an und Lauren blickte in die aufzeichnende Kamera.  
"Es ist 7 Uhr. Hier sind die Raccoon Seven News. Mein Name ist Lauren Hayes und durch den Sport begleitet Sie David Cooper."  
"Guten Morgen", sagte David und nickte in die Kamera.  
Lauren ergriff wieder das Wort und erledigte routiniert ihre Arbeit, berichtete über unaufgeklärte Morde in der Nähe von Raccoon und über die Bürgermeisterwahl die in Kürze getätigt werden würde. Doch mit den Gedanken war sie bereits beim morgigen Tag. Es würde Wochenende sein und ein beschaulicher Ausflug zum See mit ihrer Familie würde statt finden. Lauren liebte diese Wochenenden. Genauso wie sie ihre kleine Familie über alles liebte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch irgendwie den Tag überstehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ende des 1. Kapitels  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Kapitel 2

"Auf Raccoon Seven nun der aktuelle Wetterbericht mit Terri Morales."  
Die angenehme Stimme des Ansagers schallte durch das Studio, die Aufnahmelampen schalteten auf eine andere Kamera um und Terri erledigte ihre Arbeit.  
Lauren ordnete ihre Unterlagen und bemerkte, dass David es ihr gleich tat.  
"War sehr nett mit dir, Lauren", flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Lauren wünschte, dass sie das Selbe auch von sich behaupten konnte. David war ein schmieriger Milchbubi mit feuchtem Händedruck.  
"Mit Ihnen auch", antwortete sie schlicht, erhob sich und verließ den hellen, scheinwerfergefluteten Bereich.  
"Und ab in die Werbung", hallte die Stimme der Regie in Laurens Knopf im Uhr wider, den sie schnell ablegte und mitsamt des Mikrofons der Tontechnik übergab.  
"Gott", keifte Terri sofort los. "Dieser Scheinwerfer hat mich geblendet. Wollt ihr, dass ich blind das Wetter ansage?"  
Wie Lauren wusste, konnte Terri froh sein, dass sie nicht hochkant aus der Firma geflogen war. Nachdem was sie sich geleistet hatte, war es eine Ehre, dass sie überhaupt noch das Wetter ansagen durfte. Aber sie war schon immer die Diva des Senders gewesen und Harry, ihr Chef, brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz sie zu feuern. Vor allem gefiel es ihm, dass man ihn gütig und gerecht nannte, dass er einer Ziege wie Terri noch eine Chance gab.  
Lauren bekam von der Regieassistenz einen Kaffee gereicht, als sie sich plötzlich Terri gegenüber sah.  
"Lauren, das war eine tolle Sendung", versuchte sich Morales bei ihr einzukratzen.  
"Vielen Dank. Hey, schickes Kostüm."  
Diese kleine Gemeinheit konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen.  
"Finden Sie? Es war ein richtiges Schnäppchen."  
Ja, das sieht man, dachte Lauren bei sich und überlegte wie sie schnellst möglich von dieser Frau weg kommen konnte. Doch dieses Problem erledigte sich von selbst, als Terri einfiel, dass sie auch einen Kaffee haben wollte bzw. jemanden der ihr einen brachte. Also brüllte sie das ganze Studio zusammen bis sich jemand erbarmte und ihr einen Milchkaffee aus dem Automaten auf dem Gang andrehte.  
Lauren ging zu Harry, der ebenfalls sehr zufrieden mit der Sendung war.  
"Meine liebe Lauren, wenn du so weiter machst wirst du bald Chefin des ganzen Senders werden."  
Lauren entging nicht, dass Terri unweit stand und jedes Wort davon hören konnte. Und sie wusste auch, das sie sich früher diesen Job erhofft hatte. Doch das war vor diesem kleinen Malheur gewesen.  
Lauren lächelte nur.  
Der zweite Assistent der Aufnahmeleitung kam plötzlich angerannt und wedelte mit einem Notizzettel vor Harrys Nase herum.  
"In der Stadt gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor sich", berichtete er. "Wir haben es gerade rein gekriegt. Wir sollten ein paar Teams los schicken die sich das mal ansehen."  
Terri blickte hoffnungsvoll auf.  
Harry las sich den Notizzettel durch und drückte ihn Lauren in die Hand.  
"Das ist was für dich. Schnapp dir Daniel und fahrt auf der Stelle da hin."  
"Wird gemacht, Chef."  
Ein weiterer Assistent reichte ihr ihre Umhängetasche und mit schnellen Schritten war sie im Raum der Kameramänner am anderen Ende des Ganges angelangt.  
"Danny, ich brauch dich. Beeilung!", sagte sie und klopfte an die offen stehende Tür.  
Daniel sprang sofort von seinem Frühstückstisch nach oben und schnappte sich einen Autoschlüssel.  
"Von dir werde ich doch gerne gebraucht."  
Lauren war bereits am Fahrstuhl als Danny endlich zu ihr aufschloss. Ihr Weg führte sie zu einem der zahlreichen Sendewagen von Raccoon Seven die in der Tiefgarage geparkt wurden.  
"Wo gehts eigentlich hin?", wollte Daniel wissen und setzte sich hinters Steuer des Kastenwagens.  
Lauren spähte auf den Zettel den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
"Zum Krankenhaus von Raccoon. Die Patienten sollen dort verrückt spielen."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn während Daniel den Zündschlüssel umdrehte.  
"Verrückte Patienten? Das erscheint mir nicht sonderlich interessant. Aber Harry muss wissen was er tut."  
Lauren schnallte sich an und sie verließen die Garage mit quietschenden Reifen. Daniel war Spezialist darin, wenn es darum ging innerhalb von zwei Minuten überall in Raccoon City zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war er in seinem früheren Leben einmal Taxifahrer gewesen.  
"Was grinst du denn?", wollte er wissen.  
"Ich frag mich gerade was du tun würdest, wenn wir einer roten Ampel begegnen würden."  
Daniel sah gespielt schockiert aus der Wäsche und jagte die wie leer gefegte Straße entlang.  
"Seltsam", begann Lauren und wurde leicht gegen die Wagentür gedrückt, weil Daniel soeben eine starke Linkskurve nahm. "Wir sollten eigentlich direkt im Berufsverkehr stecken."  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken", antwortete er und beschleunigte wieder. "Umso schneller sind wir am Ziel."  
Lauren fuhr leicht zusammen, als ihr Handy klingelte.  
Schnell hatte sie es in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche gefunden. Auf dem Display erkannte sie den Anrufer.  
"Hey Schatz, was gibts?"  
Die Geräusche im Hintergrund verrieten ihr, dass Desmond ebenfalls im Auto unterwegs war.  
"Brauch ich unbedingt einen Grund? Ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören."  
Lauren lächelte und bemerkte, dass sie die Hälfte der Fahrt bereits hinter sich hatten.  
"Du hast Glück, dass ich nicht im Studio bin."  
"Ich wusste, dass du nicht im Studio bist. Ich hab durch Zufall die Nachrichten gesehen. Du warst toll."  
Lauren lächelte erneut und fühlte sich an etwas erinnert.  
"Ich bin übrigens hinter dein Geheimnis gekommen."  
"Tatsächlich?", hörte sie Desmond ungläubig fragen.  
"Ja, ich weiß, dass du planst mich zu verlassen und mit Sara Morgan, unserer Empfangsdame beim Sender, durchbrennen willst."  
Der Innenraum des Fahrzeuges war erfüllt von Daniels Gelächter.  
"Sara?", fragte er und setzte den Blinker um erneut abzubiegen. "Mit Sara würde ich nicht einmal durchbrennen wenn ich dafür ne Millionen Dollar bekommen würde."  
Desmond hatte Daniels Kommentar dazu anscheinend mitbekommen und antwortete.  
"Sie hat mir zwei Millionen Dollar geboten."  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du käuflich bist."  
"Du weißt einiges nicht, Liebling."  
"Wenn das so ist dann schnappe ich mir Daniel hier. Stimmt's, Danny? Wir verstehen uns."  
Daniel hatte den Anstand leicht rosa anzulaufen.  
"Dann ist ja alles geritzt", entschied Desmond. "Gibt's sonst noch etwas Neues?"  
"Außer, dass unsere Empfangsdame auf dich steht? Nein, ich glaub nicht."  
"Alles klar, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend."  
"Es kann sein, dass ich etwas später fertig sein werde. Ich melde mich noch einmal."  
"Geht klar. Kuss."  
"Kuss."  
"Bye."  
Lauren legte auf und schaltete das Funkgerät ein. Lange Zeit war nur ein Rauschen zu hören.  
"Ich fühl mich geehrt, dass du es wirklich in Erwägung ziehst mit mir-"  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Danny", fiel Lauren dem jungen Mann lachend ins Wort.  
Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Das Funkgerät hatte mittlerweile den ein oder anderen Polizeifunk eingefangen. Diebstähle, Körperverletzungen, nichts weltbewegendes.  
Lauren erstarrte.  
Sie passierten die Mainstreet, als sich ihr ein unwirkliches Bild zeigte. Eine Frau im zerrissenem Minirock rannte die Straße entlang, sie war Blut verschmiert und hatte keine Schuhe an den blutigen Füßen. Verfolger torkelten hinter ihr her. Sie waren genauso zugerichtet und trotz der weiten Entfernung zwischen ihnen konnte Lauren das blanke weiß in ihren Augen sehen. Und gerade als sie die Frau eingeholt hatten war das Fahrzeug in die nächste Straße eingebogen und die Leute verschwanden aus Laurens Blickfeld.  
"Was zum?"  
"Was ist?", wollte Daniel wissen und sah kurz zu ihr.  
"Nichts", entschied Lauren schnell und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war einfach zu absurd. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie eine Woche Urlaub nötiger als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Ein entsetzter Hilferuf aus dem Funkgerät ließ sie aufhorchen.  
"Einheit 12, hier Einheit 12. Erbitten umgehend Verstärkung zum Rathaus. Hier Einheit 12."  
Das Signal wurde von einem anderen Funkspruch überlagert.  
"Verstärkung zur Ravens Gate Bridge", forderte dieser. Der Rest war nur noch ein Wirrwarr überlagerter Stimmen, man konnte sich keinen richtigen Satz daraus zusammen reimen.  
Daniel sah fragend zu Lauren.  
"Was nun?"  
Lauren schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wir fahren zum Krankenhaus", sagte sie, nicht ohne sich die Bilder von eben wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen.  
"Dann sind wir gleich da."  
Lauren hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie griff nach hinten und nahm sich eines der Mikros nach vorn um gleich Bericht erstatten zu können.  
Ein paar hundert Meter vor dem Gebäude fielen ihnen bereits die unzähligen, verlassenen Fahrzeuge auf, die mitten auf der Straße einfach abgestellt wurden waren. Daniel musste die Geschwindigkeit verringern und sich einen Weg durch die zurückgelassenen Autos bahnen. Denn das waren sie: zurückgelassen.  
Die Türen der Fahrzeuge waren weit aufgerissen und durch das herunter gelassene Fenster hörte Lauren, dass sogar noch das ein oder andere Radio lief. Und die Bruchstücke die sie hörte waren alles andere als beruhigend.  
"Evakuierung... schnell wie möglich... Ausbruch... Ravens Gate..."  
Daniel legte eine Vollbremsung hin. Lauren stützte sich auf dem Armaturenbrett ab, um nicht gegen die Scheibe zu knallen und sah, dass ein Mann auf die Straße getaumelt war. Daniel fluchte ausgelassen, als der Wagen gerade noch so zum Stehen kam. Der Mann wirkte desorientiert und schien sie überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen, lief einfach weiter ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
"Okay", war das Erste was Lauren sagte. "Lass uns zu Fuß gehen."  
Daniel blickte durch die Windschutzscheibe und sah was Lauren meinte. Die Straße war von Fahrzeugen nur so voll gestopft. Da war kein Durchkommen mehr möglich.  
"Scheiße", verfiel er erneut ins Fluchen. "Was ist denn hier los?"  
Lauren war bereits ausgestiegen.  
"Würdest du dich vielleicht mal beeilen?"  
"Natürlich."  
Daniel tat es ihr gleich und öffnete dann die Schiebetür des Vans, griff nach seiner Kamera, schulterte sie und folgte Lauren die bereits ein paar Meter zurück gelegt hatte.  
Ihr ungutes Gefühl bestätigte sich, als aus der Ferne Schüsse zu hören waren. Und wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, war genau in dieser Richtung das Krankenhaus von Raccoon vorzufinden. Daniel schloss zu ihr auf. Er hatte sein Headset aufgesetzt und versuchte wahrscheinlich gerade mit Harry in Verbindung zu treten.  
Sie rannten vorbei an weiteren verlassenen Fahrzeugen, umgestürzten Mülltonnen und anderen, unbeschreiblichen Dingen.  
Am Krankenhaus angekommen, hatte das Szenario sich nicht verbessert. Schreiende, blutüberströmte Menschen liefen wild durcheinander, Polizeieinheiten versuchten Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und das schlimmste: Leichen. Überall lagen tote Menschen mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen und tödlichen Wunden. Und nicht all diese Wunden wurden durch die Waffen der Polizeibeamten verursacht, wie Lauren mit Entsetzen fest stellen musste.  
Nicht weit entfernt sah Lauren einen Sendewagen von Raccoon Seven stehen, und noch ein Stückchen näher waren die dazugehörigen Reporter. Nora Roberts berichtete mit zitternden Händen etwas was Lauren durch den schrecklichen Lärm nicht verstehen konnte. Sie wirkte schon jetzt total überfordert. Lauren hätte sie am liebsten zur Seite gestoßen und die Berichterstattung übernommen. Dicht neben ihr ging ein Mann dessen Haut weiß wie eine Kalkwand war von einer Kugel getroffen zu Boden. Doch das absolut unfassbare daran war, dass ihn dies nicht zu stören schien. Eine Sekunde verweilte er in dieser Position, dann stand er auf und biss Nora ein Stück Fleisch aus dem Unterarm. Sie schrie und schlug mit ihrem Mikro auf den Mann ein. Ihr Kameramann entledigte sich seiner Last um der Frau zu Hilfe zu kommen.  
Lauren und Daniel, welcher dicht hinter ihr ging, bahnten sich weiter ihren Weg durch die Massen. Lauren stand der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben, Danny ging es nicht besser.  
"Lauren!", rief er über den Pistolenlärm der nahestehenden Polizisten hinweg. "Wir haben eine Liveschaltung in zehn Sekunden. Harry sagt, In der ganzen Stadt sieht es genau so aus."  
Lauren nickte, unfähig etwas anderes zu machen. Ihr Blick fiel zum Eingang des Krankenhauses. Die Türen standen weit geöffnet, Barren lagen wie eine Mauer davor und ein aufgebrochener Leichenwagen parkte direkt am Eingang. Einschusslöcher säumten die umliegenden Häuserwände.  
Daniel richtete die Kamera auf seiner Schulter aus und nahm ein paar Einstellungen vor.  
"Drei, zwei..."  
Lauren starrte entsetzt über Daniels Schulter hinweg. Hatte sich da tatsächlich ein Polizist gerade selber in den Kopf geschossen? Ein paar Augenblicke später war sein Körper unter einem Haufen dieser Wilden verschwunden. Doch waren diese Wilde nicht auch normale Menschen? Hätte Lauren es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geglaubt sie wäre in irgend einem billigem Horrorfilm gelandet. Sie wurde sich der Liveschaltung bewusst und blickte in die Kamera. Ihre Stimme war belegt und sie musste sich räuspern.  
"Völlig fassungslos stehen wir hier vor einer Welle unerklärlicher Bluttaten, die über diese Stadt herein brach."  
Daniel taumelte zur Seite, wurde von hysterisch schreienden Menschen angerempelt. Kurze Zeit war Lauren nicht mehr im Bild, dafür aber ein verwesender Leichnam der mitten auf der Straße lag.  
"Unfassbare Szenen spielen sich hier ab", brüllte Lauren, verzweifelt um Fassung bemüht. Kalter Angstschweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn.  
Im Hintergrund hörte sie einen Polizisten rufen.  
"Verstärkung, wir brauchen Verstärkung. Sofort!"  
Ein anderer rief:  
"Die reagieren überhaupt nicht."  
Und eine ruhige, blecherne Frauenstimme meinte:  
"Alle nicht im Dienst befindlichen Einsatzkräfte melden sich umgehend bei der Zentrale."  
Daniels Stimme war das nächste was sie hörte. Er schrie. Als Lauren zu ihm sah hielt er sich den blutenden Hals und wehrte mit der anderen Hand zwei dieser Gestalten ab. Die Kamera lag nutzlos und in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt am Boden. Lauren ließ das Mikro fallen in welches sie soeben noch geschrien hatte.  
"Danny!", kreischte sie als er von den Gestalten zu Boden gezerrt wurde. Drei weitere drängten sich zwischen sie und versuchten nun auch Lauren zu beißen. Sie wich zurück und verlor Daniel aus den Augen.  
"Danny!", rief sie erneut, kaum ihre eigene Stimme hörend.  
Ein Schmerzensschrei, undeutbar von wem, war die Antwort.  
Sie stolperte rücklings zu Boden und die Hand mit der sie sich auf dem Asphalt abstützte griff in etwas schleimiges. Sie sah nach unten und erblickte einen leblosen Körper. Ihre Hand befand sich an der Stelle wo mal der Kopf des Mannes gewesen war. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es sich nicht zu übergeben. Eine Frau mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und fauligen Zähnen taumelte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu. Lauren stemmte sich nach oben und lief in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Beinahe wäre sie wieder gestolpert, über Nora Roberts Leiche. Sie war schrecklich zugerichtet. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Daniel gesagt hatte, dass die gesamte Stadt diesem Horrorszenario glich. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Sie musste nach Hause, und zwar sofort!  
Eine Reporterin berichtete nicht weit entfernt noch immer tapfer über die Geschehnisse, obwohl sie stark am Bein blutete und kaum noch stehen konnte.  
"... Evakuierung läuft...", war das Einzige was sie davon mitbekam.  
Lauren begann zu rennen und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Horden der... Untoten.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Handy, wählte eine Nummer und erkannte just in dem Moment, dass der Weg auf den sie gekommen war versperrt war. Eine lebende Mauer des Todes...  
"Komm schon, geh ran!", schrie sie ins Telefon und schlug einen anderen Weg ein. Er führte sie weg von dem lauten Tumult, doch ein allgegenwärtiges Schreien war noch immer zu vernehmen.  
Sie war den Tränen nahe, als nach dem vierten Klingeln noch immer niemand am anderen Ende war.  
"Hallo?", hörte sie die gehetzte Stimme ihres Mannes kurz bevor sie auflegen wollte.  
Lauren schickte ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel.  
"Desmond, wo bist du?"  
"Auf dem Weg zu Torrie. Die Stadt wird evakuiert, ich weiß nicht was hier abgeht, aber wir sollten schleunigst verschwinden. Wo bist du?"  
Lauren hielt an und las auf einem Straßenschild über einem Schaufenster:  
"Hudson Avenue, Ecke Lancaster."  
Sie war außer Atem.  
"Ich bin gleich bei dir."  
"Nein!", schrie sie regelrecht. "Fahr zur Schule, hol Torrie. Wir treffen uns zu Hause."  
Eine Sekunde war es still.  
"Okay", kam die zögerliche Antwort. "Pass auf dich auf."  
"Sei vorsichtig", antwortete Lauren. "Bitte sei vorsichtig und lass dich nicht umbringen."  
"Ich li-"  
"Desmond?"  
Die Verbindung war unterbrochen. Lauren fluchte, etwas was sie eher selten tat. Doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich die Bewohner von Raccoon City gerade gegenseitig auffraßen, war Fluchen durchaus angebracht, dachte sie bei sich.  
Als sie das Laute Stöhnen eines dieser Monster vernahm nahm sie die Beine wieder in die Hand und lief grob in die Richtung in der sie den Sender vermutete. Viele Flüchtlinge kamen ihr entgegengeeilt, nicht wenige mit schweren Verletzungen.  
"Du läufst in die falsche Richtung", rief ihr ein älterer Mann zu und wies in die Richtung aus der sie kam. "Zur Ravens Gate geht's da entlang."  
Sie ignorierte ihn und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch ein wenig. Wenn sie so weiter lief würde sie um die Mittagszeit bei ihrer Familie sein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ende des 2. Kapitels  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
